Death Note
by Aditya Fullbuster
Summary: #Hiatsu untuk sementara waktu sampai saya mendapatkan Feel untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini# Suatu hari di gang sempit usai sekolah Sasuke bertemu dengan sebuah roh ular yang entah mengapa hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Kemudian roh itu memberikan sebuah buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan DEATH NOTE. /Ff pertama saya
1. Prolog

Death Note

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, EyD berantakkan, gajeness, terinspirasi dari anime/manga DEATH NOTE!

0o0

Summary ; Suatu hari di gang sempit usai sekolah Sasuke bertemu dengan sebuah roh ular yang entah mengapa hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Kemudian roh itu memberikan sebuah buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan DEATH NOTE.

0o0

Sore hari ini usai pelajaran terakhir di Konoha High School, Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya yaitu kediaman Uchiha. Ayahnya Sasuke adalah seorang polisi yang terkenal di Konoha karena kelihaiannya mengatasi sebuah kasus tingkat-S, itulah mengapa di setiap jalan yang ia lewati banyak yang menatapnya kagum(karena wajah tampannya), banyak pula yang senang menyapanya(walaupun itu tak penting, itu menurut Sasuke!) dan juga ... banyak yang ingin meminta tanda tangannya (Demi apa? Kata Sasuke dalam hati pada saat itu). Sungguh ia sangat risih akan hal itu, oleh karena itu akhir Minggu ini ia memutuskan untuk melewati gang sempit yang bisa membawanya ke kediamannya

Sasuke terus berjalan melewati gang dengan matanya yang lurus ke depan, telinganya seakan mendengar sesuatu atau seorang memanggil namanya. Who Know?

_Sasu ...ke ..._

"Siapa di sana?!"sahut Sasuke dengan datar, walupun dalam hatinya ia juga berteriak ketakutan (Yaaah ... tahulah gengsi Uchiha)

_Sasuke ... di atas ..._

Sasuke pun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan apa yang ia lihat? Sebuah roh ular dalam bentuk tubuh manusia namun kepalanya berbentuk ular.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Sasuke dengan setetes keringat mengalir perlahan di pelipisnya.

"Aku? Namaku Kirouha."jawab roh ular itu seraya membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat di depan Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihatnya membungkuk pun ikut membungkuk 90 derajat juga.

"Hn, apa maumu?"tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap roh ular itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei, kau tak usah menatapku tajam Sasuke."sahut roh ular itu dengan nada bosan.

"Hei! Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"tanya Sasuke tetap datar, walaupun dalam hatinya penasaran juga (Dasar! Gengsi Uchiha)

"Aku sudah mengikuti kemana kamu pergi dari 7 tahun lalu, tepat pada saat usiamu 10 tahun."jawab Kirouha dengan kalem.

'Mengikuti kemana aku pergi? Itu berarti biar pun saat aku mandi?'inner Sasuke pun berteriak dan jika di anime/manga maka akan muncul garis-garis hitam di sekitar wajahnya.

"Dan juga ... aku menemuimu sekarang untuk menitipkan buku ini."ujar Kirouha sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan DEATH NOTE.

"Kau boleh memakainya tapi dengan satu syarat ; jangan salah gunakan."lanjutnya.

"Tapi ... kenapa kau menitipkannya padaku?"ucap Sasuke sedikit kebingungan.

"Itu karena di dunia roh, Orochimaru mulai bangkit dan ia ingin merebut buku itu dariku serta menyalah gunakannya."jelas Kirouha lalu tubuhnya mulai memudar dari penglihatan Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sedikit kebingungan, di waktu perjalanan ia pun membuka buku itu. Di sampul pertama bertuliskan ATURAN MAIN, yang isinya seperti ...

ATURAN MAIN

1) Tulislah nama orang/seseorang yang kau ingin musnahkan dalam buku ini.

2)Dalam waktu 40 menit, nama orang/seseorang yang kau tulis dalam buku ini akan segera musnah atau meninggal.

"Jadi ... begitu."gumam Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kediamannya.

Hehehehe ... Ini fanfic pertama saya ... Jadi maaf kalau kependekkan :-P

Review, please? Flame juga boleh kok ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Death Note

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari anime/manga Death Note

Chapter 1

Setelah sampai di kediamannya, Sasuke pun segera memasuki kamarnya yang pintunya terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke kembali melihat roh ular itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kirouha yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau?"tanya Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian diletakkannya tas miliknya di atas meja belajarnya.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengawasimu dalam menggunakan buku yang kuberikan tadi di gang lagi pula ... ah sudahlah ."jawab Kirouha seraya bangkit dari posisi santainya tadi.

"Kenapa tidak kau tulis saja nama Orochimaru di Death Note itu jika buku itu bisa membunuh atau memusnahkan orang."ujar Sasuke sembari duduk di kursi meja belajarnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati pula.

"Kau tahu? Aku, Orochimaru, dan yang berada di dunia roh itu bukanlah orang namun roh."balas Kirouha santai sesekali menatap Sasuke.

'Iya juga ya?'ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil sesekali berfikir.

"Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau berada di sini, jadi apa alasannya?"kata Sasuke dengan sedikit curiga.

"Hhhn ... sebenarnya aku kesini juga dengan maksud untuk menghindari Orochimaru di dunia roh."gumam Kirouha menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Hn."hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Sasuke (Ya ... tahulah sifat Uchiha itu, sok pendiam di luar tapi banyak bicara di dalam. Tahu, 'kan?).

'Kenapa ia menghindar? Bukankah dengan cara menghindar itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.'dalam hatinya Sasuke berkata lalu menekuni aktivitasnya yaitu tidur setelah mengusir Kirouha dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

0o0

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00 pm, Sasuke yang masih berada di pulau mimpinya perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan oniksnya yang kelam bagaikan mata elang yang tengah berburu mangsa.

"Ngh ... ini sudah jam delapan, ya?"gumam Sasuke seraya memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hey ... hey! Kau bangunlah Sasuke."sahut Kirouha yang berada di meja belajar Sasuke sambil menopang dagu, mungkin kebosanan?

"Hn."gumam Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih memerah.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

"Sasu_-nii_, buka pintunya."terdengar sebuah suara cempreng anak perempuan dari kamar Sasuke.

"Siapa?"tanya Sasuke malas-malasan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu berkayu jati miliknya sendiri.

"Ini aku Hinata, kak."sahut anak perempuan bersuara cempreng itu, Hinata.

Kriieet ...

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Sasuke, Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah buku bersampul coklat bertuliskan _"Home Work"_.

"Sasuke-nii ... tolong ajari aku, ya?"tanya Hinata dengan mata memelas sembari menarik-narik baju Sasuke, tinggi Hinata hanya sampai sebatas siku Sasuke.

"Hn."setuju Sasuke walaupun hanya dengan gumaman Hn andalannya.

"Terimakasih, Sasu-_nii _memang kakak terbaik dalam hidupku selain kak Itachi."kata Hinata kegirangan lalu segera mengambil posisi di bangku meja belajar yang tadi sempat ditempati Kirouha, namun sekarang ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau ia menemukan DEATH NOTE itu?"tanya Kirouha namun hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

'Iya juga, bagaiman kalau Hinata menemukannya dan ... hn pikir apa aku ini'kata Sasuke dalam hati tidak menanggapi perkataan Kirouha lalu segera membantu Hinata mengerjakan tugas rumahnya

0o0

Sementara itu di Keadilan Konoha sedang terjadi perdebatan yang membahas tentang sekelompok teroris yang bernama Akatsuki, Akatsuki merupakan kelompok teroris yang paling dicari se negara Hi ini, bagaimana tidak? Mereka telah dicari selama empat tahun lamanya namun mereka sangat pandai menyembunyikan jejak dari pihak polisi dan sebangsanya.

"Kita akan melacaknya lagi bagaimana pun itu."terdengar suara seorang wanita yang bernada tegas itu di tengah perdebatan.

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama ... "sahut Fugaku Uchiha kurang yakin dengan keputusan Tsunade yang merupakan atasannya.

"Hn, keputusanku takkan pernah diganggu gugat."ujar Tsunade sambil menatap tajam-tajam ratusan orang yang berada dalam perdebatan itu.

Semua orang terdiam tanpa berani bersuara, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut semerah darah dan juga tatto ai di dahinya namanya adalah Sabaku No Gaara seorang detektif terkenal akan kemampuannya mengungkap misteri.

"Aku yang akan mencari mereka ..."ucap Gaara lalu segera pergi lagi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah kebingungan akan sikapnya.

0o0

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Uchiha tepatnya di ruang makan terlihatlah Fugaku, Mikoto, Hinata, Itachi, dan Sasuke yang tengah menyantap sarapan pagi yang sangat lezat dibuat Mikoto.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya, Fugaku-kun?"tanya Mikoto setelah mereka sarapan dan kini ia tengah mengambil piring yang telah dipakai untuk sarapan pagi mereka tadi.

"Entahlah, tapi ... Gaara-san yang akan menemukan mereka."jawab Fugaku sekenanya 'Namun ... entahlah jika ia tak terbunuh secara tragis seperti ayahnya.'lanjutnya dalam hati.

Maaf kalau masih kependekkan _

Oke terimakasih buat yang sudah review di chapter 1 ^_^

Balasan Review yang nggak login =

Who am I : Hu'um ini udah lanjut, anda penasaran? Sama saya juga#plak# yang detectifnya ya? Baca aja fanfic ini sampai tamat [Jika bisa tamat sih#dor#]#plak#, oke ini udah panjangin dikit ... Maaf ya kalau masih kependekan ^_^V , btw review lagi ya? ^^"

Review, please?


End file.
